


The Emperor's Fortune

by ProjectEcho



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Getting Together, I wrote this story for me but I'll keep posting it here for y'all, Not really sure what else to tag, enjoy?, kannao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectEcho/pseuds/ProjectEcho
Summary: So it's pretty much just Naoto's SL with Kanji instead of Yu, more or less follows the SL until I get to the holiday events.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Level 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so I really liked Naoto's SL, and I really like Kanji x Naoto, so I decided to rewrite Naoto's SL but with Kanji instead of Yu, that's pretty much it, until I get to like Christmas or Valentines day it'll follow the plot of the SL pretty cloesly. This is my first fic in roughly 5 years so I'm not sure how its gonna go, but I plan to do all 10 levels and the 3 romance events. Comments and criticism are appreciated so I can write better if I'm not now. Also Naoto will use She/Her pronouns as they do in the game, I would've loved if they actually addressed that but oh well.

It was a couple days after the culture festival and Kanji was still hearing people talk about him behind his back, just for different reasons than he was used to. As usual he was trying to tune it all out on his way home from school, so he was surprised at someone addressing him by name, “Kanji Tatsumi?”  
“Huh?” Kanji turned around to where an older guy in a suit and shades was waving him down. “Yeah, that’s me.”  
“Ah!” he stared Kanji up and down “Do you know of a boy known as the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane?”  
“Ya I know ‘er- uh, him.”  
“Good then could you deliver this to him for me? He’ll understand what it means.” He said this as he shoved an envelope into Kanji’s hands and quickly walked away.  
“That was weird, guess I’ll give this to Naoto when I see ‘er at school tomorrow.” He thought to himself, continuing his way home through the shopping district.

The next day Kanji decided, after classes had ended, that he should go find Naoto, he had to give her that envelope that old dude gave him. He found her hanging around the first floor hallway and she didn’t seem like she was in a rush to get home. “Uh hey Naoto.”  
“Oh hello Kanji-kun, sorry I appear to have been lost in thought.” It seemed like she wasn’t in much of a talking mood.  
“Um well, I was supposed to give this to you, some guy gave it to me an’ said you’d get it.” He handed her the envelope.  
“What?” She looked at the envelope, “He said I’d understand? What’s that supposed to mean…?” She paused for a moment. “Excuse me, but could you accompany me for a brief period…? I’d like you to tell me more about the events that led to you receiving this card. It wont be long.” Without really waiting for an answer she rushed off and out of the school.  
“Wait Naoto!” Dammit hold on!” Kanji rushed after her as a blush spread across his face from the attention he gained by shouting after her, and at the thought that she wanted his help. 

Naoto brought him all the way to the sheltered table down by the Samegawa flood plain. “Um, I apologize Kanji-kun, I wanted a quiet place to talk. Could you tell me what sort of person gave this to you?”  
“S’ no problem,he was an older guy in a suit and dark sunglasses. He got my attention on my way home from school. Seemed like he knew you.”  
Naoto pondered this for a moment “Sunglasses and a suit. Hm. Wearing something like that would cause him to stand out quite a bit.”  
“Maybe he wanted to make sure his face weren’t seen?”  
Naoto’s eyes widened then closed as a small smile spread across her face, “Of course, an astute observation Kanji-kun.”  
He blushed at the compliment “S’ nothin”  
Naoto continued, “This man must’ve known of you as well and your relation to me, as he wouldn’t trust this to someone he did not know of.” She pondered, placing her chin on her knuckle.” But this is a small town… He could’ve just looked up my address. Why go through the trouble of giving it to you? Is he involved with the case? Or another altogether…? If it’s me he’s after, he could be anyone.”  
“If he’s after ya, I’ll make sure he regrets it!” Kanji blurted out, pumping his fist in the air, surprising both himself and Naoto.  
“O-of course, Kanji-kun. B-but I cannot drag you further into this. This appears to be my problem to solve.’ They both sat there, a blush growing on each of them. Kanji spoke up though unsure of where his confidence was coming from, especially since it was over Naoto. “Nah, I-i gotta stick with ya for this. He could be dangerous. N-not that I think you can’t handle yerself, but two people would be better than one right?” His face fully red now.  
“Huh?” Naoto’s voiced raised as she was taken aback by his statement. “Er, well… It’s good to hear that you’re worried for me, but…” She looked down a bit. “I’m sorry, I seem to have a bit of a tin ear for other people’s feelings… Yosuke-san’s told me so before. I’ll look into this card and tell you if I find anything of value. So… don’t worry about me.” She looked thoughtfully at Kanji. “I know you must also have a lot going on.”  
“Is- is she… worried… about me?” Kanji thought to himself. As they both sat there at that bench together, they felt a faint bond forming between them. “W-while were here, you wanna just chat for a bit?” Kanji stammered out.  
Naoto nodded thoughtfully with a smile, “Of course Kanji-kun, what would you like to talk about?” And they sat there for a while talking about various things until it turned dark outside and they decided to return home. Both of them wishing it wasn’t as late as it was.


	2. Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kanji and Naoto head back to the river to discuss the card, and Naoto gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was definitely less happy with this chapter, which is why it took a bit. Fingers crossed it doesn't always take this long, but no promises. But I think I'm happy with this changed version, sorry it's kind of short though, this social link level doesn't really have much to it, it's kind of an establishing level. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words on my first work!

The next day Kanji was over by the lockers after class getting ready to head home for the day, when someone came up from behind him.  
“Hello, Kanji-kun”  
“Oh, h-hey Naoto!” he stammered still not quite used to talking to Naoto one on one.  
“I have some information about the card you gave me, are you free today?”  
“Uh yeah a’course” Kanji was kind surprised that she actually came to him about it. “We headin’ back to the river?”  
She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips at Kanji’s enthusiasm, as she turned pulling her cap down a bit. They walked in relative silence, neither of them particularly skilled at small talk, and Naoto clearly deep in thought as the rain and thunder fell down around them. 

After a brief walk in the rain, they arrived at the table by the flood plain, still mostly dry from the covering. They sat across from each other, enjoying each others company for a moment, before Naoto pulled out the card and flipped it around showing either side to Kanji. “As you can see, nothing is written on it, just a plain white card.” Naoto frowned a bit as she said this. “But it does feel a bit stiff given its thickness. However, without any indication at its contents, I have no idea who could’ve sent it.”  
“You thinkin’ it might just be a prank or somethin’?”  
She sighed. “Unfortunately, yes”  
“Well that ain’t no fun, huh?”  
Naoto laughed at his comment, causing Kanji’s face to turn bright red. “One would expect there to be more.”  
All of a sudden, Naoto’s phone started to ring, and she excused herself to answer. And Kanji tried not to listen in, but with her being only across the table it was kind of hard not to.  
“Yes it’s me.”  
…  
“Ah, Yakushiji-san, what’s the matter?”  
…  
Naoto’s eyes widened, “A thief…? In the Shirogane estate?”  
…  
“Yes… yes… I see.”  
…  
I don’t keep anything in that room that I’d miss terribly.” she said a small frown appearing on her lips.  
…  
“You have already reported this to the police, I assume? Then I’ll leave the rest to you.”  
…  
“As long as Grandpa is safe, it doesn't matter. I can’t take my eyes off this case yet.” She hung up quickly. She sat there solemnly for a moment. Kanji could piece together what might’ve happened, from context, so he decided to try and comfort her.  
“Everything ok Naoto?”  
“Hm?” She clearly forgot she wasn’t alone here. “Oh… sorry, you heard that didn’t you?” She seemed kind of awkward at the fact that anyone had heard all that.  
“That was from Yakushiji-san… my grandfather’s secretary. It appears someone has broken into the Shirogane e’state. My room was targeted and he wanted to know if I could think of anything the thief might have been after.” She wasn’t quite looking straight at him. “Several items pertaining to me were also stolen from my grandfather’s inventory. I don’t know about those but my belongings aren’t of any particular value, so…”  
“W-well you should still be careful”  
Naoto looked up at him, eyes wide. “You’re right it could have something to do with the card, and ummm… Thank you for your consideration. R-regardless, you don’t have to worry about me.” She fidgeted and pulled her cap down as her face turned more and more red. “I’m not sure how to react to you… er… worrying about me like this…” her face was in a full blush at this point, which in turn is causing Kanji’s face to redden as well. They sit for a moment in an awkward, albeit comfortable, silence.  
“W-well, I-i should probably go!” Naoto almost shouted standing up abruptly.  
“Well then, I-I’ll walk you home then!” Kanji bursts out, also bolting up.  
“A-all right then, if you insist” Naoto responded pulling her cap down to cover the still present blush. But for reasons she was unsure about, she was oddly, happy? That he insisted on bringing her home. Perhaps she just wanted to spend more time with her classmate? That was a thought for tomorrow however. They then made there way home, Kanji bringing Naoto to her apartment first, then heading back home himself, to a prodding ma who was very curious who Kanji’s been hanging out so late with, and sending him home with such a blush. To which he brushes off and rushes to his room thinking about how soon he’ll get to see Naoto again, while unbeknownst to him Naoto was wondering the same thing.


End file.
